pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin:Alph and Brittany's Unbreakable Love story
Main Information Pikmin:Alph and Brittany's Unbreakable love story is a Pre-Sequel to Pikmin:Planet Protectors but not the real sequel. It is a game where Alph and Brittany begin Dating each other because they shared a close bond on their last trip. There are only 9 types of pikmin and they are all discovered. The game has only 4 areas and 14 caves, like Pikmin 2. They take the S.S drake and Crash on the Planet AGAIN And Decide to look for treasures to help Koppai's Economy. Each Chapter you unlock leads you farther into their relationship. WARNING: DISGUSTING MATERIAL ALERT. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE STOMACH. The game is rated T for Teen because it contains Minor inappropriate objects Such as Kissing, Holding in awkward posistions ( Private areas ) And strange images. Also contains Minor language. Ex. Oh Crap! No more Spoilers. Pikmin * Red Pikmin * Rock Pikmin * Ice Pikmin * Yellow Pikmin * Purple Pikmin * Green Pikmin * Blue Pikmin * Black pikmin * Winged Pikmin Chapter 1 It would only make sense for our 50th date to go to PNF-404. Olimar had told us that the planet has breathable air now, so the suits can just be used for space travel. Taking My ship, The S.S Drake with Brittany made my stomach feel very jiterish. What if I say something stupid? What if I crash the ship? What if I upset Brittany? ''Asking myself these same questions on each date, I decided to grab Brittany's Hand. She Suddenly turns in my direction and sees the worry in my eyes. "Alphie, what's the matter?" She asks me. "Oh..Nothing..." I say awkwardly. She clutches my hand tighter and her cheeks become pinker slowly. "Alphie, I know you are worried, but you have nothing to worry about! I love you just as much as you love me, and nothing could make me angry that you would try to do!" I start to get a bit of a flush too. I face her and say,"I know but, i'm afraid that something will go wrong, and I'll screw up our relationship. Becuase it's hard to impress a girl who is beautiful..." She starts to turn red around her face. "aww...Alphie... She turns away to blush even more. I finally decided to kiss her. I move her face over in my direction and then I let go. She knows what I want to do. She closes her eyes, and I do to. We kiss. I hold her by the bottom of her face and then i grab her, as she does to me. Suddenly,the ship starts to land. I stand up hand in hand with her, scanning her beautiful body. She gives me a funny look and I suddenly turn around to act like I didn't do anything. She grabs my arm and starts to giggle. "Sorry." i say. "Alphie,mI dont care how you look at me, just not in the strange areas..." I start to scan her again. Her gorgeous body reminded me of some sort of angel... She looked so graceful... Her flowing pink hair, and her amazing...eyes... Her choice of wardrobe also caught my eye. She had a nice floral pink blouse, and a nice black skirt, that made it just to the bottom of her knees. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the atmosphere of PN-404. Chapter 2 '''Brittany's perspective' Alph caught my eye from day 1. That boy, his eyes just sparkle in an emerald gleam, charlie just had boring brown eyes...ugh. I started to pull him off of our ship and he was looking a bit nervous. I was too...but I did not want Him to get even more worried. I start to walk and i see a patch of flowers. Or...so I thought. I run to grab them, when suddenly, a Burrowing snagret digs and captures me in it's beak... I got so scared.. I wake up in a nest-like area, with the burrowing snagret looking at me. It did not have an angry look, more of a calm stare. I hear small peeping noises to realize that it had babies. The snagret began to preen a young one's feathers. It chirped happily. I approached a baby to see it stare at me with its beady little eyes. I touched it. It didn't attack. It closed its eyes and started squealing for joy. The other snagret babies began cuddling up to me, and the mother began to smile... Alph's perspective Oh crap...I knew this was going to happen. I had to rescue her! But how? I had to look around...soon, i had found the red onion. Perfect! I plucked the seeds and I harvested. The pikmin strangely enough remembered who i was. I saw what looked like a cave, that would lead me to the snagret. With a team of 74 red pikmin, I jumped down the hole. It had only one sublevel. I explored... Finding weird white cracked shells... Soon, i saw a nest, with Brittany in it? Oh no! The snagret is feeding her to her babies! I threw a red pikmin in a mere second! Brittany's perspective I saw Alphie! My sweet little Alphie, with red pikmin! He saw me and I waved. He gasped amd instantly threw red pikmin into the nest. "Alphie! No! Don't hurt Maria!" alph quickly whistled back his reds. " who's Maria?" he asked. "Maria is my snagret friend. She has a nest.Im not food, im now her friend!" Maria plucked alph's jacket hood and dropped him into the nest right next to me and her chicks. They started to look and snuggle him. I quickly called the reds to us so they could relax. Oddly, neither Maria or her chicks took action, as if the pikmin and the snagrets were friends! "Hi." Alph said awkwardly. "Hey." I said shyly. I turned away. I felt him grab my blouse sleeve right around it's starting point above my elbow. I screamed quickly and quietly in a suprised fashion. "alphie! What are you doing?" I proclamied. " oh, just kissing my beautiful girlfriend." he kissed my lips, like I did. I heard the pikmin chatter wildly and the chicks chirping away as well as Maria as we kiss. He finally lets me go but I am still holding on to his jacket. He tells me " I am so happy you are safe." he smiles. I blush. I hug him. We leave the cave and say bye to the snagret family. It has become night and we decide to call it a day. The red pikmin follow us as usual. Chapter 3 As i begin to take my shower, I hear Alph banging on the door, I open it covering my nude body with the shower curtain so he could not see. "what is it alphie?" I ask him as he walks in. "It's horrible...the pikmin had to come onboard the ship, their onion...broke." " what?" I exclaim, almost loosing my grip on the curtain, as I quickly recover it. "how?" "you'll have to see for yourself." he tells me. I finish my shower, and put on my bathrobe, and i quickly rush to the main hub of the ship. The pikmin look sad as thier onion lies in the center of the hub. Pick one up and stroke his leaf. "there,there little guy. Everything will be okay." Alph is busy working on the onion to try to fix it..."Brittany, it dosen't seem to be working like the drake... I'm afraid it can't be fixed." the pikmin begin chattering. " what do you think they are saying?" I asked as alph puts his arm around me. "who knows..." When I reach my room, I take my robe off and make sure that the windows are closed, and yes, I was wearing things under my robe... Then I fall asleep. I have a nightmare. The plasm wraith appears and sucks me up. Alph tries to save me, but I am to high up. Then, I scream lounder than I ever did at the top of my lungs. It wakes Alph up. He rams into my room, lifts my sheets up and puts his arms around me. "Brittany, calm down! What's the matter?" In tears, I tell him what happened. Then I just colapse onto his sholders and begin weeping. Even some of the pikmin come to see what happened. " Brittany, how about I sleep with you tonight?" He comforts me. "Sure...that would be nice." i tell him. Then he turns out the lights and covers me up, and slips onto my bed woth me, griping me by my waist. (gee, I wonder why?) and soon, I fall asleep. Other * At the end of the credits, Text appears where Alph says, "Brittany, I love you." And Brittany replies, "Me too Alph." Then Alph Reaches for A black box and a Yellow Pikmin and Says, "Brittany..." The Pikmin Begin to Chatter, as if Louie or Olimar won Challenge Mode. "Will you Marry me?" And Brittany Gasps and Blushes. "Yes!" She says,Then the screen goes Black. * The Only Threats In the Game are Fire, Crystal, Ice, Electric, Acid, Water, and Tar. Explosions are still lin but not explosive walls. Poison still exsists but Is only emitted by enemies. * Captain Olimar Can be played in this game, But Only in challenge mode. Category:Again? Category:Sigh... Category:I had to revert this oage... Category:I mean, page. Category:Why would it be so short? Category:If the previous versions... Category:Um... Category:What should i say here? Category:Forums Category:Prolix Category:I repeat... Category:T for t for t for t for teen. Category:Fifty dates and then there's actually breathable air. Category:"Wowie, a good story!" Awards